Another Family Member
by Superistic Purple
Summary: What will happen when one of the team members discovers they have a sibling they never knew about. I know, name and summary is cheesy, but I would really appreciate some feedback please.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any rights to CBS or Criminal Minds, I am just a fan, writing fiction.**

**Also, (and I am so so sorry for this) This story is severely in progress, so I will probably continue to change things big and small in past & future chapters, like I am about to with this chapter right now :(**

I sat in the passenger seat of the car of my teacher, Ms. Oakland. My leg bouncing I thought, _why didn't Aunt Annie pick me up, please don't let it be the arthritis. _She'd had it in her back as long as I can remember, but it had never been too bad, Annie was always the most reliable one in the family; That's why mom named her my legal guardian when she died last year from skin cancer. Though lately, Annie's back was getting worse, the other day she could barely get out of bed, and now she didn't show up at school to pick me up.

"We're here," Ms. Oakland pulled me out of my worried trance, "is it alright if I come in with you, I just want to make sure everything is okay."

I nodded, we got out of the car and walked up to the door; I pulled my key out of my bag and slipped it in the keyhole. When I opened the door I froze. There was Aunt Annie lying at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

"Oh, Jessie, I'm so sorry," Aunt Annie looked so upset in her hospital bed.

"It's not your fault, you slipped on the stairs and got a concussion."

"Because of the-"

"The arthritis isn't your fault either," I told her.

She sighed, "I know, I know, but now who is going to take care of you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jessica, I'm your great aunt, who now is going to need assisted living; the state won't let me keep you."

"But there's no one else," I said, "everyone in our family is either too poor, crazy, or a junkie."

"I know."

* * *

A few days later we met with my case worker, Claire.

"Okay, so Jessica, what can you tell me about your dad?" She seemed like she hadn't even read my file. How many times would I have to go over this.

I kept calm, even though I was annoyed, "Not much, he left me and my mom when I was six," I knew that sentence like it was a script, "he was a lawyer, he and my mom met when she was waitressing in Las Vegas."

"Well, what is his first name?"

"William."

She started typing into her computer, "Okay, and how do you spell your last name again?"

"R–e–i–d."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I took a little while writing chapter two. Now Bare With Me, I don't know how the legal matters would really play out in this situation, I just made so it would play into my plans for the story, which tons of other writers do. Please write some reviews, I would love to know what I should keep doing, or change/work on._

Spencer Reid was on his way to work when he stopped at the post office. He opened his mailbox there was the usual letter from his mom, which he read and smiled at. Then he noticed another envelope. When he picked it up he noticed it was from the department of social services. _That's odd_, he thought, as far as he knew, he had no business with social services, and anyone who knew Spencer Reid could tell you he knew very far.

After five minutes of rereading the letter about a thousand times, Spencer found himself in utter disbelief. A million questions formed in his vast mind within a moment. _How can this be? Does she know about me? Am I really the only one for her? Can I support a teenager? Did dad leave her like he did me? Why hadn't he told me about her when the team and I were on the Riley Jenkins case?_

Sudden anger filled Spencer up. He had forgiven his father for leaving him when he was a child, but if he had done the same thing to this girl,...his sister, he didn't think he could ever forgive the man.

He remembered what the letter said, _Please contact us as soon as possible._ He pulled out his phone and dialed the number printed at the bottom of the paper. It started ringing; A woman with a high voice answered, "This is Claire Hueges, with the department of social services."

"Uh, hi, this is Spencer Reid. I'm calling about a letter you sent me about," he looked back at the paper, "Jessica Anne Reid," He couldn't believe he'd failed to take notice of her name.

"Yes, you're her half-brother," she sounded relieved.

"Well, I guess so," he didn't know exactly how to treat the situation.

"So, I take it you also didn't know about your father having another child."

"Not until a few minutes ago."

"In that case, I am so sorry you had to find out this way," It sounded like she had said this a few times before, "you'd be surprised how often this sort of thing happens."

"Really?"

"Yeah, either people are keeping more secrets about their families nowadays, or they're just getting _worse at_ keeping them," Spencer always felt horrible barely knowing his own family, so to think that there were a lot of people out there like him, made him a little sad.

"Anyways," Claire said, getting back to the dilemma at hand, "We need to know if you are willing to take her in; If so, we would need a DNA test just to be certain that you are in fact related, and I would have to view your home to make sure that it is a safe environment. I fully understand if you need time to think everything over."

"Well, actually, I have a few questions."

"Yes, anything you need to know, go ahead and ask, I've got her full file right here."

"What happened?"

Claire sighed, "Well, The only reason we found you is because there was no one else and we had to do some digging into your fathers family," She continued to talk about Jessica's past of her and Spencer's dad walking out just like he had before. Her mother, Janice Moore, had died a year ago from skin cancer, so Jessica was living with her great aunt, Anne Stewards, who is suffering from severe arthritis in her back making her unable to take care of Jessica.

"Since your father has no custodial rights, the department of social services is not required to inform him about this issue unless you decide against becoming Jessica's legal guardian," She cleared her throat, "Jessica has made it very clear that she does not want to see or hear from her father, let alone live with him. And honestly, I'm not so interested in sending a child to live with a man who abandoned two families."

Spencer thought for a moment, "would it be possible for me to meet her before this is all figured out?"

"Of course; Our offices are extremely crowded at the moment due to renovations, so would it be alright if we came to your workplace?"

"Well, I would have to check with my boss first, I can call you back this afternoon."

"That would be great, thank you."

"You're welcome, goodbye."

"Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

As Spencer walked into Aaron Hotchner's office, he felt sick to his stomach, what was he supposed to say, _"Hey Hotch, mind if I borrow the conference room to meet my long lost sister?"_ This whole thing was crazy, and everyone in the BAU knew crazy all too well.

Fortunately, the serial killers seemed to be taking a break for right now, so it wasn't like Spencer was bringing this up at a bad time. He sat down in a chair across from his boss. "So, Reid, what is this personal matter you called me about; You sounded distressed on the phone."

"I have a favor I need to ask," He still had no idea what he was going to say.

"All right, what is it?"

"I don't know how to say this, It's all so crazy," his head was practically spinning, he spoke very slowly, "Um, so, I got this letter this morning. Apparently, after my father left when I was a kid," he paused for a moment, "he got remarried and had a daughter," he sighed, "he left them too, and his ex-wife developed skin cancer," Spencer looked up to make sure Hotch was still there, as he had been silent for a while.

He continued, "She died last year, and since then her daughter, uh, Jessica, has been living with her great aunt, but now she has severe arthritis and can't take care of her anymore."

Hotch jumped in, "And now they're looking to you as a legal guardian."

"Yes, and I was wondering if I might be able to borrow the conference room to arrange a meeting, before I discuss all the legal matters with her case worker."

"That would be fine with me," Hotch said.

* * *

"I don't believe this, a brother, a freaking brother, and he never told me! I didn't even know he was married before," I was pissed off, needless to say.

"We all knew he was married once before, but if your mom or anyone else knew about a son, you would have been told." I was staying with my cousin Rachel, who would have gladly taken me in, but she was a 23–year–old in college and didn't have the money to take care of another person.

"So what do you know about this brother?" She asked as she brushed her thick blond hair. I loved Rachel, she was my favorite cousin; We were like sisters, despite our ten year age difference.

"Not much," I said, "apparently he's some sort of genius that works for the FBI, his name is Spencer."

"FBI? That's out in Virginia," we were in Boston Massachusetts; The whole family lived in Massachusetts, Rachel was going to BU–she had her own apartment.

"I know, I'm never gonna get to see you," I was pretty upset about that.

"It's okay, we can still skype, and see each other on holidays," Rachel was great at helping people feel better, "you really should get to know him, he is your own flesh and blood," then she laughed, "if you ever need a kidney, there's probably a better chance of him being a match than me. So if I were you, I'd wanna get acquainted with the guy," she also had a dark sense of humor...like me.

"Would _you_ actually give me a kidney? You're totally freaked out by hospitals."

"Sure babe,...as long as you payed me. Ah, hey," I had thrown a pillow at her.

* * *

A few days later, Claire, Rachel, and I arrived at Quantico, Virginia. I was super nervous. I still had no idea what I was supposed to say or do.

"Relax Jess," Rachel had noticed me fidgeting. I couldn't help it, not in this sort of situation.

We got onto an elevator and went up. When we got to our floor there was a wide hallway and across from the elevator, there were big glass doors leading to a large office area. As we walked through toward the back where the 'conference room' was that we would be meeting in.

Rachel told me that she and Claire were just going to talk to Spencer before I met him, just to make sure of everything that was going on. I sat in a chair just outside the conference room with Claire and Rachel for a while...and then _he_ walked up to us.

I don't know how, but I knew it in an instant._ That is my brother, that is the man who will most likely take me in, that is the boy who my father left as well as me._

"Uh, hi, I'm–"

"Spencer" I interrupted (then immediately blushed), he looked at me and nodded. He was very thin, he had brown eyes, and honey-brown hair–It was the same color as mine.

Claire started talking, "Hi Spencer, I'm Claire Hueges, we spoke over the phone," they shook hands, "well, this is Jessica, and her cousin, Rachel," we shook hands, "Rachel and I just wanted go over a few things with you first while Jessica waits out here, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," as they walked through the doorway I sit in the chair alone with my thoughts, until a group of five people [:)] walk into the office area.

There was a bald dark skinned man _(Morgan)_, a pale black haired woman _(Prentiss)_, a pretty blond woman _(J.J.)_, a middle aged man with a thin beard _(Rossi)_, and another blond girl with glasses and a very colorful outfit _(guess!)_. They were all chatting about stuff I didn't understand, something about an unsub (whatever that was), when suddenly I heard them mention something of interest.

"Did any of you guys notice Reid today," the first blond woman asked, "he seemed kind of...rushed, non-responsive."

"Yeah, he has been acting pretty weird couple of days, even for Reid," the bald man said.

"I wonder what's up with him," the black haired woman thought out loud.

I couldn't help it anymore, it was just so funny to me that I knew something that the FBI agents didn't know. I let out a loud snort. They all turned their heads towards me. I smirked and quickly looked down.

**Meanwhile**

"Does that kid look familiar to you guys?" asked Rossi.

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Garcia quietly exclaimed.

"I don't think we know her, I think she just looks like someone we know," said Prentiss.

"Reid," J.J. stated plainly.

"Oh my god, she did that same awkward smile when she looked down," said Garcia.

"Oh no," Rossi had a fearful look upon his face, "they're making clones."

"They must be planning a take over," said Prentiss.

* * *

Finally the door behind me opened. Claire and Rachel stepped out.

"You can go in, Jess," Rachel patted me on the back, "I can go in with you, if you want."

"No, it's okay," I said, nervousness flooding me again.

I stepped into the room where my brother stood. I slowly walked to a chair, and we both sat down. We stayed quiet for a short time, and I finally broke the silence, "Hello, Spencer Reid; My name is Jessica Reid, but you can call me Jess, or Jessie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He smiled and said, "Hi, Jess, um; I don't know what to say. There really wasn't that much about you in the letter Claire sent me," he cleared his throat, "I know you're thirteen, and you've been living in Massachusetts, that's about it."

"So, you want to know more about me," I said. He nodded, I continued, "Well, for the first six years of my life, we lived in the Las Vegas area. Then _he_ left, so my mom and I moved back east to be near family," I decided to change the subject "Oh–something you'll probably find interest in–uh, I skipped three grades."

"I skipped six," he said with a smirk.

"It's not a contest," I said; We both laughed.

* * *

When we stepped out of the conference room, I noticed the group of FBI agents from earlier look down; I knew that they were trying to figure out what was going on. I couldn't help but smile.

Claire reminded Spencer of everything that would be going on for the next few days: inspection of his home–though I had a feeling that it would be relatively clean (probably because he knew of every type of germ, bacteria, and infestation that can occur in the home)–and all the paperwork.

Spencer, Rachel, and I made plans to go out to dinner the next night, we were all exhausted that night, because it was 5:30pm when Rachel and I arrived at Quantico, and then we had to wait another hour until Spencer and the others got there from a case they had just finished. We all said goodnight to each other; Then Rachel and I left for our hotel.

**Meanwhile**

The team (and Kevin Lynch, who had shown up a few minutes before) watched discreetly as their young coworker and close friend walked out of the conference room with the girl who had striking similarities to him, and have a brief conversation with her and the two women waiting just outside the conference room. As they continued to steal glances, they whispered to each other.

"You don't think they're–"

"No way," Kevin cut off Garcia, "he probably would have told you guys, right?"

"I don't know, man, we've all kept stuff from each other before, Reid's got his share," Morgan replied.

Rossi thought for a moment, "It would make sense, I mean, with his father and what not."

"I feel like we would have found out, back when we handled the Riley Jenkins case," Prentiss countered.

"Yeah, I didn't find anything like that in the background check," agreed Garcia.

"It could be a cousin," said J.J.

They continued to brainstorm about what kind of relation Reid had to this young girl. When he walked over to them, they just stared at him in question. J.J. broke the ice, and said casually "Hey Spence, who were those girls you were talking to?"

Spencer cleared his throat, "Um, the black haired women was Claire, she works with social services. The other women was Rachel, she's a student at Boston University," he paused for a moment, "and the young girl was Jessica..., she's my sister."

Spencer explained to them the whole story; His father leaving his sister when she was six, and how their father had also left before Jessica was born. He later returned to be with her and mother when Jessie was already a few months old, so he had not been there when her birth certificate was made, which is why Garcia hadn't found out about her during the Riley Jenkins case. Spencer also told them about Jess'es mother dying, and her great aunts arthritis. By the time he was finished, the team and Kevin were full of remorse, and straight out dumbfounded.

"Holy crap," stated Garcia.

"That's a lot for a kid to deal with," said Morgan, Reid nodded.

"Reid," J.J. said, "are you sure about this, it's a huge responsibility."

"There's no one else," he said, "I can't abandon her, I won't."


End file.
